


Vulnerability

by Alopex



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest face crippling moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with this image: http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/52119631490/kind-of-feeling-down-this-evening-rolls-away
> 
> and the song What If This Storm Ends?: http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/50129620634

In the dull light of his room, Danny worked intently on a small piece of robotics, tinkering quietly with the microchip. It was dark outside his window; generally, the rays of the two moons could make it all the way down to the bottom of the lake, casting it in an eerie, enigmatic light, but tonight the clouds of the storm blocked out the moonlight. The faint outline of sleepy, stirring fish, hovering over the bottom, could still be made out. Even the most active of the aquatic beasts were quieted by the storm. Despite being so deep underwater, Danny could still hear the gentle sound of a downpour resonating throughout the entire house – the roof of their hideout was rather susceptible to such noise, being made of metal and all.

A soft pitter-patter of footsteps sounded from the hall outside his door. Danny glanced up, for this particular sound was rather unusual for this deep hour of the night. Or rather, it hardly ever brought good news. Sure enough, his door slid open, revealing a shuddering, pajama-clad Chris who looked like he was about to fall over. He clutched at the wall after taking a step in, one hand gripping at his chest. Knitting his eyebrows in concern, Danny strode across the room just in time – Chris practically fell into Danny’s embrace. They stood like this for a few minutes, silent and unmoving with the exception of Chris’s slight trembling. Danny had to hold him up, for the other seemed to have lost the ability to carry his own weight. Danny’s embrace soon seemed to provide the assuagement Chris so desperately needed, as the blonde slowly began to relax, curling his arms around his friend. Danny guided him cautiously over to the bed, settling him down.

Danny looked over the shaken Chris, who still hasn’t said a word. His face was pale and tear-stricken, his eyes glazed over, lost and distant. Tiny flecks of yellow played across the blue of his iris, sparking as they betrayed his status of an Emotion Lord. Having seen enough evidence, Danny sighed and took the boy into his arms again, clutching him to his chest.

Chris’s phenomenal Emotion Lord abilities had come with a price. Though he was working on control, it did not come to him easily, and he was haunted unpredictably by bizarre visions of the future of which he usually refused to speak about. Yet after the rest of the Bravest Warriors had come rushing into his room in the middle of the night to find out where the bloodcurdling shrieks were coming from for the third time in a row, Danny had instructed Chris to head straight to him in case he had another attack. Chris heartily agreed; it’s much better to face such things in the arms of your beloved.

Danny rubbed gentle circles into his back in a comforting gesture and kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on it. Chris shuddered into his embrace, tears starting to flow silently again. Danny knew he could do very little. Talking elicited no response; even gentle, meaningless words that most people use to comfort others would be about as useful to Chris as to a deaf person. Instead, he simply held him, giving him his warm presence, heartbeat, and breathing as a foothold to reality.

Eventually, Chris’s shaking stopped. He shifted slightly, looking up at Danny with exhausted eyes, his voice a ragged whisper.

”Could I sleep with you tonight?”

"Of course you can, dude. Let me turn off the lights real quick."

He rose carefully as Chris settled into the covers. Upon reaching his desk where the table lamp was situated, Danny turned around to glance at Chris.

There he was, unmoving on the bed, possessing unimaginable powers of the universe, yet looking so vulnerable, so broken. What he could do with his abilities was so admirable, but seeing him like this, subject to the throes of a harsh fate, was utterly heart-wrenching to the brunette.

With a sigh, Danny flicked off the light, clambering into the bed. Chris quickly turned, burrowing into Danny’s chest and clinging to it as if his existence depended upon it. Curling a hand across his back, Danny watched his friend through half-lidded eyes as the other fell into a troubled, restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/52195713027/some-chrisdanny-hurt-comfort-to-go-along-with


End file.
